Two Weeks Notice
by justalil'obsessed
Summary: Bella's the new assistant of the notoriously horrible boss, Edward Cullen.  But when a werewolf imprints on Bella, Edward suddenly becomes possessive of the girl, especially when the wolf becomes very persistent to have Bella, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up with a startling gasp, sitting up in bed so fast that my head spun.

There was a massively annoying buzzing filling my head and the room. I was gasping, holding my hand over my chest and spinning my head around the room. Where was I? What the hell, why are there a whole bunch of boxes lying around?

And then I suddenly snapped into reality, out of my dream state and back to the real world. Damn it and I really liked my dream. Sweet meadows, luscious flowers, and one very sexy, very attractive, yet dangerously mysterious man sitting with me. Smiling with me.

I snapped my head to the side and slammed the alarm clock off. The alarm was really the only thing I had gotten around to unpacking yesterday. But come on, what was anyone really expecting. I pack everything up in a week—a feat in itself— move across the state, and expect to start the very next day that I get in? Bull. Shit.

So I got in at five last night. By the time I got all my shit—my furniture, boxes, clothes, TV—it was near twelve. No way was I going to start unpacking when I was due for work at five the next morning. God damn it why did I get promoted to a job across the country?

Oh yeah. I'm awesome.

I grabbed one of my suitcases by the window, to the right of my bed. Just a gray skirt, a blouse, some earrings . . . very professional I think.

Quick shower, lathering my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Then brush my teeth, blow dry my hair, quick dash of makeup (usually only wore it for maybe the first month or so of my job until people knew I was professional enough and then I just wipe it all off. Never wear it again. Way to heavy and uncomfortable for me)

Put my clothes on, eat a quick apple, grab my purse, keys, and my box of office supplies and then I'm gone. New office, new job, new town. Basically an entire new life.

Here we go.

EPOV

I sat on the roof of my hotel—technically my home, I guess— my knees pushed up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them, clasped in front. The night was disappearing achingly slow as the sun desperately tried groaning over the horizon. I watched it through the maze of skyscrapers and buildings that were scattered across the landscape of Boston. I missed Forks. It was quiet, clam, small there. My family was there. Well, not right now, anyways. Jasper and Emmett had come up to help me with the business.

Stupid Alice had to start the magazine, and then back out last second because something she saw in the future changed her mind. She just busied herself with not thinking about it so I could read her. Damn it, she pissed me off sometimes.

I stood up once half of the sun was up over the horizon and jumped down onto my balcony, entering the open glass doors. I took a deep breath in, smelling nothing but my room and knowing my brothers hadn't shown up yet.

I stepped into the shower, not really needing it because I never really had naturally smelly body odor, but it was soothing for me. Hot water, relaxing, calming, warm. Nice.

But of course when I'm naked and in my most relaxing moment of the day—sounds kind of inappropriate, I know, but you know what I mean—my brothers showed up. I heard them knock the door, and then enter their key and just walk in. Thanks for the privacy guys.

I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. "Be out in a second guys!" I shouted. I threw on a pair of jeans and a red sox shirt then headed out of the bathroom, through my room, and into the living room where they were sitting on the couch, laughing about something I missed.

_New girl ain't gunna last a second._ Emmett thought, then chuckled.

"What new girl?" I asked casually, moving to the kitchen, and grabbing a thermos from inside the cold fridge.

Jasper looked over his shoulder as he talked to me. "New chick transferred in from Phoenix. Stella, or Irena or something like that. I don't know. No, wait, Isabella. Yup, that's her name. She was given a promotion. But with you working there . . . nope, she's going to fall out in a minute."

They started laughing again but I grimaced, taking a swig of the cold contents of the thermos. I stopped myself from gagging.

"I'm not that hard." I defended myself half heartedly, knowing they were completely right.

Emmett snorted and turned around to look at me with raised eyebrows. "You're a complete dick, man. But that's cool. It works for you." He winked and I flipped him off, quickly chugging the blood as fast as I could before throwing it in the sink and moving to my shoes by the door.

"You guys coming in with me now or waiting until later?" I asked, pulling the Nikes on quickly.

"We thought we would come in, see the new girl, show her around." Emmett said. "You know, make her think it's a friendly environment before she meets you."

Jasper and Emmett laughed it up before I opened the door and walked out on them. They followed behind quick enough though.

"But you know," Jasper said, grabbing my shoulder as he followed in my steps. "This attitude you have right now, the no sense of humor thing, isn't working for you. It's annoying."

I shrugged his hand off and pushed the button for my elevator.

"I hate this business, you guys." I said finally, once we were inside the claustrophobically small elevator. "I'm going to force Alice to take it back. Honestly, why the hell would I want to do stuff for a girly magazine? Alice was the one who bought the company and then she backs out. Completely ridiculous."

Jasper and Emmett stayed silent, their thoughts buzzing as they usually did when they were hiding something. I ignored them, knowing it would only aggravate me to try hard enough to get them to tell me.

"Whatever. One way or another I'm giving my two weeks' notice."


	2. chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Characters you don't recognize are more than likely going to be people I made up out of thin air. Please review! **

"And this is your desk." He said. James had greeted me the minute I got off the elevator. He was smiling form the start, shaking my hand instantly. He was tall, as everyone seemed to be taller than me these days, but he looked a little too rugged for my taste.

_Jeez, Bella, would you stop analyzing everyone? God you're so pathetic._

I sighed and turned to James. "Thanks, really. I appreciate you showing me around." I waited for him to leave. He didn't.

"Me and some other guys here go out for lunch around one . . ." he said, raising his eyebrows. "You're welcome to come if you want."

I forced a fake smile on my face. "I'll see how completely overwhelmed I am when that time comes." I said calmly. He left shortly after, even waving at me like a little kid.

_God damn, it's like middle school. Like honestly, it's like he just asked me to sit with him at the lunch table._

My desk was big. Bigger than any other desk I had. They even gave me a cute little name plate. "Ms. Bella Swan. Magazine designer."

"Nice." I said, moving around the desk to sit in the chair. "Oh _very_ nice." I relaxed into the perfectly built chair and turned in a circle. "I like this job already.

He had a Mac computer set up in the corner in all its pearly white glory. I wheeled the chair over to that corner and turned it on.

My desk was set against a wall in the back corner of the room. To my left, through glass doors, was my bosses room. He hadn't showed up yet. He was going to come in at seven or eight or whenever he felt like it, James said. There were two other designers in this room, each having their own desk. They hadn't shown up yet though. In the room next to this were where the journalists for the magazine for. The branch I used to work for was nowhere near as fancy and wealthy as this place. Nope, this place had some cash man.

The background to the computer screen was black. "Nope, gunna have to change that." I muttered, clicking onto the internet. The door opened and I casually looked to the left, to the woman entering with three inch stilettos, a black dress, and were those _pearls_? God, I had no idea this was a fucking fashion show.

I looked at my own clothes quickly, self conscious. I really didn't look the like the head designer right now, did I? Nope, this little girlie here sure looked like it though. She stopped in her tracks, her massive red purse swinging on her arm, when she saw me sitting behind the desk.

"You're the new girl?" she asked, staring at me with a perfectly waxed eyebrow raised.

I nodded my head slowly. Rude much? Her red lips stretched into a smile and her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she approached me, her hand out stretched. I stood up to shake it.

"Year, I'm Bella Swan." I said. Her nails were so _perfect_. Mine were chewed up and run down. Jeez, maybe I should quit now.

"I'm Sarah Jane. I'm the other designer." She said, smiling. "I guess you're my new boss. Good luck to you Ma'am."

She turned around, moving to the desk across the room from mine. "Um," I said hesitantly, remaining standing as she delicately sat down. "Just . . . first off don't call me ma'am, it sounds weird. And, why do you say 'good luck'"

She looked up at me quickly, her cheeks flushing. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you Ma'am—oh, um, Ms. Swan. I just mean that all of our other lead designers never really lasted long. Mr. Cullen is kind of hard on the new ones. Cassia, the other designer, and I have been working here from the start. We've known him from when he was actually nice, so we're used to him. Everyone else just usually . . . well they usually just give up after a while."

I stared at her for a while, my mouth hanging open.

"B-but," Sarah, said, stuttering in her haste to take back what she said. "He could like you better than the others. You seem nice enough." She misled nervously, waiting for my response.

I quickly closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "I'm sure I'll be okay, Ms. Jane. But thank you, anyways, for your concern."

I sat back down, crossing my legs, and moved back to the computer.

Cassia showed up maybe ten minutes later. She was just like Sarah in the sense of the dress, the heels, the purse, the makeup, the beauty. Holy shit man, it was completely unfair. Back in Phoenix everyone was plain Jane, just like me. I didn't even have to try.

She had walked over to my desk lightly shaking my hand just as Sarah had done. "Bella," she said, smiling sweetly. "That means beautiful in Italian."

I nodded my head, surprised that line wasn't coming from a guy. "Yes it does." I said, sitting back down. She turned to walk over to her desk but I called her back. "Um, Cassia, the boss, Mr. Cullen . . ." I paused, raising my eyebrows, hoping she knew what I was talking about even though I gave her absolutely no clue.

"If you show him you're strong and independent, that you enjoy your work, that you are actually willing to follow orders every now and then, then you'll do fine." She said calmly, smiling, and then walked back to her desk.

Later, however, I quickly gained access to the employees of this branch, and the people recently fired. And you want to know something? They were all just as plane as me. Just as fucking plane, no makeup wearing, messy hair, boring clothes. Same. As. Me.

Fuck my life I swear to god if the Mr. Cullen guy was one of those perverts that only hired the thin, blonde, tall sluts then damn it . . . damn it I was going to have to get some more heels. I really needed this job. It paid so god damn good, and I loved doing it, too. It was so much fun for me. No way was I going to go job hunting again. Last time I did that I was unemployed for maybe two or three months, getting pushed out of interview after interview.

So yeah, I could be a slut in the office, didn't bother me. Just as long as I knew that I hadn't had sex in maybe five or six months. I could act like a slut, but I wouldn't be one. See, smart.

"Okay you guys, you want to set up your stuff in the conference room to go over this month's issue?" I asked at about ten, once the boss still hadn't come in yet, after I had changed my background to a picture the coliseum in Rome, and even checked my notifications on Facebook for the first time in maybe three years. But I figured I'd have to get work done sooner or later so I decided I might as well get situated with what they had gotten done.

Sarah and Cassia looked at each other quickly and then back to me, eyes wide. "Oh, um, Mr. Cullen wanted us to wait for you to get here before we started on the next magazine." Sarah said after a moment. "He wanted us to work together from the start."

I stared at her for a moment, trying desperately to find some way to turn her words into something positive, something with good undertones . . . nope, nothing. Still sounded the same.

"I—I—oh my god what are we sitting around here for?" I near but yelled. "Why didn't any of you say this before? It's already a week and a half in! This should have been all but done!"

They looked at each other again, panicky, and started shuffling through their drawers for papers, notepads, pens, anything they could really grab before we hustled into the large conference room, sitting at the last three chairs of the huge table and laying our information around us.

"Cover picture, ideas, shoot." I said, taking a folder filled with previously unused pictures from shoots ranging from three years ago to last month.

"Mr. Cullen wanted something darker, more seductive for this month's cover." Sarah said, fumbling through her own stack of notes before finding his. "He wanted a woman, maybe alone in a meadow. Flowers, tall grass, the whole get up there. He wanted her in a nice sun dress, something flowing. Standing or sitting, he didn't care, whatever looked better. But he thought that maybe the set designer could give the aura of having a full moon, at night. He wants her alone in the center, the moonlight filtered around her, hair blowing to the side."

None of the pictures, absolutely none of them, were at night. Let alone with a full moon.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, pushing the folder to the side. "Okay, Cassia, now, go set up an appointment with our best photographer. Give him the set we want." She disappeared out the glass doors the next second.

"Okay, Sarah, what jewelry does she want represented?"

"Sterling silver, mostly. He doesn't really want gold this month." Sarah said, eyes franticly scanning several papers of his requests. "Oh! Oh he says maybe a male should be included. Only if it feels like the mood of dark yet seductive. He wants to capture that. He seemed really big about that emotion being represented."

I nodded my head, grabbing a few blank pieces of white computer paper. I wrote down really quickly:

Cover; girl, man, dark, moon, meadow.

Articles; . . . ?

"Okay, inside. What do we want for the guts?"

"Um…" Sarah said looking over the mess we had already created. "Um, we have emergency pages kept somewhere in the main room. Stories that didn't fit an issue we were sending out. We can make this month sort of miscellaneous. Um, we have some new jewelry, I can set up an appointment to have them modeled. Mr. Cullen would like the same theme on the cover to be shown in them as well."

Yup, yup, good. Phone Cassia. Tell her to book those on the same day as the cover." Sarah rushed to the other end of the table to dial the phone, rushing the words in. My hands stumbled through the pictures and I elbowed one off the table. I absentmindedly reached down to pick it up, glancing it at it casually and stopping in my tracks.

"Oh wow." I said.

He was pale, bronze hair, white teeth. An angular, strong jaw, sharp features, and melted butterscotch eyes. Mhm, mm, mm I could just eat him up. He was just . . . beautiful.

"Oh, I see you found his picture." Sarah said awkwardly behind me. I jumped.

"Whose picture?" I asked, looking back down at the smiling, light hearted god in front of me.

"."

I dropped the picture again.

"That's Mr. Cullen?" I gasped turning the chair around to stare at her. She nodded her head slowly, shocked by my reaction. "But—but I thought he was going to be like some fifty year old divorced father of two brats. You know, rich, stupid, lazy. I mean, it's eleven and he isn't even here yet."

She smiled nervously, moving around the table to sit down again.

"He is something to look at isn't he?" She said, picking up his picture on the way and setting it in the folder. "But he doesn't date. Cassia and I think he's gay."

She shrugged and sat down as Cassia came back in. "Who, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, sitting down beside Sarah. I looked between the two of them, manicured, perfect, beautiful. And he didn't date? So he just hired gorgeous, big breasted woman and then just stare at them? God, was he just as sick pervert or what?

"Um, okay, that's fine." I said finally, finding my voice. "Whatever, that's not what we need to focus on now. You get the appointment?" I asked Cassia, unable to get his god like features out of my mind.

"Yes, three days. Twelve o'clock. I have you scheduled for two hours. Hopefully you can get it done. We have six pieces of jewelry, two shoes, and three jackets to show, plus the cover, so seven amazing shots. Mr. Cullen settles for nothing but the best.

"Ah, I see you girls finally understand my standards." A silky voice said from behind me, by the door. Sarah and Cassia looked up quickly and smiled sweetly, as they had done when they introduced themselves to me.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." They said together.

I spun my chair around quickly, realizing he was my boss. Damn it I thought he was James or something and I just sat there, with my back to him. Shit I was so rude. I stood up once my chair was around and plastered my best 'Bella is an amazing magazine designer and you shouldn't fire her like the other thirteen girls that were way more prettier than her' smile.

And then I think I might have had a mini heart attack.

Holy mother of Jesus.

He was . . . he was fucking _gorgeous_. His picture did absolutely _no_ justice for this god standing there casually, in clothes that obviously said he cared nothing about his job, but I didn't care about that right now. All I saw were his biceps, triceps, abs, peeking though that shirt. I saw golden eyes, piercing into my own, a crooked smile, tousled, soft, silky hair.

I felt a tightening in my chest and quickly reminded myself to breath.

"Um, h—hello Mr. Cullen." I stuttered, and then blushed. I walked forward to him, arm outstretched, intending to shake his hand.

He smiled at me, looking at me with a serious, hard expression. And then I watched him inhale, taking a deep breath in through his nostrils and begin to raise his hand at the same time.

Things got a little confusing after that.

That melted butterscotch type look in his eyes snapped into a, piercing, angry solid. His hand froze, tensed up so his veins stuck out through the porcelain skin. His eyes widened, his jaw clenches shut, he freezes. I freeze.

Did I do something? Did Sarah or Cassia do something behind my back. I turned to look at them quickly, but they both shrugged, just as confused as me. I turned back to Mr. Cullen, and gasped a little. His eyes hadn't just hardened, they had darkened. Was that even possible? It must be, because they were getting closer and closer to black.

I must have made some sort of wrong move, somehow. I went over every one of my actions since getting up from the chair, but found nothing too weird. He was even about to shake my hand, I could still see it frozen half way up in the air.

"Mr. Cullen. . ." I said hesitantly, speaking slow and cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I saw his Adams apple bob up and down and he clenched his eye shut tightly for a brief moment before snapping them open once more. "Excuse me." He said through horribly tight clenched teeth. Then he was turning around, going back through the door at a pace that was way too fast to be normal, and then he was out of site, just practically _running_ from me.

Shit was I that ugly?

I looked down at my clothes. They had to be the problem here, accompanied with my face. Compared to the two babies over there, I was so butt ass ugly.

I turned back to the other two designers slowly.

"Does that mean I'm going to be fired soon?" I asked them, biting my lower lips and wringing my hands nervously.

"Well . . ." Sarah said, her eyes still wide in shock.

"We haven't seen him react that way to anyone else, ever. At least not that strongly." Cassia cut in, looking at Sarah quickly. She nodded eagerly. "So, this is going to sound stupid, but you are either going to be out of here sooner than any of the others, or you're going to stay longer. I have no idea."

"Wow." I said, nodding my head and moving back to my seat. "That was really helpful, Cassia. I never would have figured that out on my own."

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down, shuffling some papers in front of her, embarrassed. I looked at her quickly and instantly felt bad.

"Oh, Cassia," I sighed, plopping myself down like a sack in the seat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just really need this job and that was not a good sign at all. Like at _all_. I'm just really nervous."

Cassia gave me a half hearted smile. "It's fine Bella. I completely understand."

I gave her a 'thank you' smile and sighed.

God damn it Mr. Cullen was really weird.

I chuckled and sat forward. Then my chuckle turned into a little giggle. And when Sarah and Cassia gave me the same, identical looks of 'are you aright?' I lost it and went into hysterical giggles that didn't stop for maybe five minutes when I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom and pee.

I stood by the sink, rinsing the soap off of my hands, and looked up to see myself in the mirror. Maybe I was too plane for him. Maybe . . . maybe for just a little while I would have to mix it up. Go—dare I say it? I would have to go shopping. Gag.

I would have to become Barbie number three in this office.

Fucking shoot me now.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please review, because I really love them and take them all into account when writing another chapter. And also because they make me feel good. Sorry about the different titles I gave each of Bella's smiles, also. I tend to do that with people around me. Guess it kind of carried into my writing. Sorry to anyone that was annoyed by it. **

**And I know you might be slightly disappointed by Bella and Edward's first meeting, but don't be worried! Next chapter you'll have Edwards reaction AND you get to see preppy little Bella in what she decides to wear to become Barbie number three. (:**

**And don't expect every chapter to be out this fast because I had this one in my computer already from when I wrote the first chapter. The others are coming from scratch though so it's going to take some time. Bear with me. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, um, i'm really unhappy with this chapter, but im kind of going through a block right now so i really need your completly honest reviews because they really help with what i write. It kind of gives me a basis. But yeah, anyways, read on! :)**

**Oh yeah, and i don't own any characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyers is the complete genius who does. Gahhhhhh im so jealous :(**

EPOV

I—I couldn't believe it. She was actually _real_. Oh man, when Alice had her vision, I had seen her thoughts right at the end. I saw Bella. All I saw was her face, her beautiful, heart shaped face, her mahogany hair, falling past her shoulders, her magnificent brown doe eyes, her pink lips, pale, pale skin. Beautiful.

And Alice. Little, annoying Alice wouldn't fucking tell me what it meant. What else had been in the vision? And after that day, she quit the business, and every time she is around me she thinks of something else. I could rip her arm off and still, she would stay silent. Damn her.

But today, I saw her. I couldn't believe she had been real. The vision was maybe three years ago or something. Maybe five years. So somewhere in that range between then and now, I had never seen this mystery woman yet here she is, working in my own fucking office!

I held my breath when I entered the room, smiling pleasantly. She had been in a chair, and I could only see her back and her slender pale neck, her hair.

Her hair was what got me originally suspicious. It was so unique, so thick and luscious. I could imagine myself running my fingers through it. Holding it and pulling it under my hands as she pants beneath me, moaning my name… _Damn it Edward, you're so perverted._ But then she turns around, all a fluster, standing up and walking to me with a hand outstretched.

And at first, stupid o'l me, I didn't even recognize her. How could I not recognize her? But her eyes filled my mind and then things stopped and I froze, my hand semi into the air. I gasped.

Biggest mistake of my entire life, I'll tell you that.

I could still feel the burn in my throat, still feel it burn it like acid to the skin. I now sat on the roof of the building, taking in jagged, sharp breaths of air. Oh god not even that could help. Oh she smelt so sweet, like honey dripping down my throat.

Her pulse, so strong, so vibrant, thudding in her neck. If I closed my eyes, if only for a millisecond, that was all I saw. Her smooth, slender neck, and then the vein thudding delicately within it. And then that blush. Oh that blush was intoxicating. Creeping up her neck like a shy little kid, rushing into her cheeks finally at full speed.

There was a brilliant, blinding moment where I was going to kill her. Poor Cassia and Sarah. They would have to die too. But sweet, sweet Bella would be the best. Her death would be instant, just a quick turn of the head and she was gone. And then there was a good, blissful, heavenly five minutes where her blood was still good and not spoiled by her death, still delectable. That venom in my throat, rushing into my mouth, burned me. It threatened me. It said that the only soothing that would come to me would be from her blood.

But then her delicate, _breakable_, head turned to look at her new friends and our delectable eye contact broke. And in that brief second where she silently asked them what the hell was wrong with their boss, I lifted my hand to grab her. I actually lifted it, was ready to kill her. She was only a foot away from me. Just so quick, so simple.

And then she was looking back at me. Those big, brown doe eyes bored into mine, burned holes into my head as I could see the fear and confusion burning into her own. I was scaring her.

Oh no, how could I have possibly wanted to kill her? So sweet. So soft. It made my dead heart ache to imagine her body broken and bloody and even paler and then her eyes wide and gray and blank. I couldn't do it. But oh I wanted to so bad.

I knew if I shook her hand, if I were to even touch her, I would lose it completely and go on a massacre. I had to get out of there. I had to leave her scent, clear my mind. I was so pathetic, really, getting ready to ruin absolutely fucking everything I had been working on. Like anyone would believe the usual story we vampires used. Like a bear could have broken into the top floor of this fucking building. "Oh, officer, it was horrible. I was in the lobby and the bear just waltzed in and took the elevator up. I think he had motive, sir."

Yeah, fucking dream on.

"Excuse me." I managed to spit out through clenched teeth, forcing myself to quit breathing, yet her glorious scent hung in my mind and lungs and I was leaving. It might have been the hardest thing I had ever done, leaving her in that room, alone, _alive_.

It was almost painful, actually.

But I just nearly clung to my sanity and made it out that door. And once her scent was trapped in the room, it was a little better and I could make it into my office. And once that door shut behind me, I could see through my hazy, blood lust covered vision and was able to slip through the window into the warm air and crawl my way onto the top of the building, and curled into a ball and tried to think of anything to force my hunger away.

I thought of Rosalie and Emmett having sex, or Jasper in lingerie, of Carlisle in a dress. Nothing did it though. My old tricks were useless now.

There was no possible way she could work in this office. I would kill her for sure. Yet even now those beautiful eyes I had been dreaming of for five years now filled my vision. How could I ever let her go?

_Come on Edward! You met her for maybe forty five seconds. You are so pathetic. Just because you haven't 'gotten any' in so long, you're just going to throw yourself at anyone that walks through the door? How do you even know she was the girl in Alice's vision?_

She was. Oh I knew she was. And what had her vision even been about? God I had so many questions. Could I bring myself to fire Isabella? Could I really do that to her, crush her like that? I had to try. I had to try and keep her safe, and the easiest way to do that was to get her as far away from me as possible.

But as of now, I was done with my day and I was going hunting. I would fill myself to the brim with animal blood, drink so much I would want to throw up.

That should at least help with this horrible, aching burning. And then—and then I was going to pay a visit to my family.

I stood at the base of the driveway, staring at the massive white house just slightly visible through the trees. I looked at my shirt for the thousandth time, making sure I had gotten absolutely no blood on myself. Nope. Still good. Still clean.

I sighed and ran forward, standing in front of the door in half a second and raising my hand to knock. I just ended up hitting empty air as the door was thrown open and Esme stood there with a shocked look.

"Hey mom." I said awkwardly, giving her a small smile.

"Edward!" she shrieked, and pulled me into a tight, loving hug. I laughed—I couldn't help it—and hugged her back. When she let me go maybe five minutes later the rest of the family was by the door, Emmett and jasper excluded. They were stills somewhere in Boston, doing whatever they were doing when I left them there.

"Edward." Rosalie said, nodding to me. _Oh damn, I thought it was Emmett._ She thought bitterly, and walked back to the living room, her shoulders slumped slightly. It was gross how in love they were. Completely gross.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle said warmly, stepping forward and embracing me. When we parted, though, my gaze instantly zoned in on Alice.

She was standing maybe ten feet away, a massive, Cheshire grin plaster to her face. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Alice." I bit out, staring at her. If possible, her smile only grew.

"Hey there Edward." She chirped.

I waited, seeing if she had anything else to say and stopped myself from growling when she didn't. "I think we need to talk."

"What about?" she asked innocently. I could feel Esme and Carlisle's eyes glued onto us, shifting back and forth between us during our conversation.

_Oh dear, not a fight when he just got back. _Esme thought sullenly, worry creasing her perfect face.

"I just need some answers." I said finally, dropping my head and sighing.

_Aw damn it. _Alice thought. _I hate it when he does his sad, pathetic 'help me I'm stupid and useless' face._

I lifted my head at this and smiled at her. She winked.

"Okay, okay." She gave in. "Come on to the kitchen. I'll tell you all I know. Which isn't much, so I hope you're not a expecting a lot."

"I'm not." I lied. Damn it I wanted her to tell me everything. Not just what she knew, but everything she didn't know, either. God I was so demanding, wasn't I?

We moved into the kitchen, my parents following slowly after, not sure if they could be included in this conversation also. But when neither Alice nor I objected, they figured themselves invited.

We sat at the end of the huge table, and Alice instantly took the floor without nay introduction.

"Okay, so you remember the vision like, what, five years ago?" she asked. I nodded.

"What vision?" Esme asked curiously.

"Oh, like five years ago I had this vision of a girl. Edward only saw her face. Became obsessed with her. But I couldn't tell him anything else until he met her." Alice said quickly, and then turned back to me, completely ignoring the horribly shocked and confused faces of our parents.

"Okay, so all I know is that her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. Five years ago, I saw that in five years she was going to ask to get transferred to your building. And blah blah blah, you fall in love, crazy shit happens, she falls in love with you, more crazy shit. Um, I think there was a werewolf thwon in there somewhere, but that was fuzzy, like always. Er, and then I just saw her in a meadow. That was what you saw. She was just standing there. And I know there was something behind her. I can still remember that clearly now because even in the vision I could feel the terror rippling off of Bella. Because like I said. There was something else there. But I couldn't see it. And then . . . then the vision just stopped."

She shrugged her small little shoulder and looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Yeah, well, she'd have to wait a little while.

I'm going to fall in love with Bella Swan?

What the fuck.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I parked at some random spot right on the side of the road. I hopped out of my piece of shit truck, almost broke my ankle and fell into speeding traffic, but I made it onto the sidewalk. These heals were way bigger than yesterday. Like an inch and a half bigger. My legs were shaking and I felt like my hip was going to dislocate in like, maybe two seconds.

I walked through the door, nodding to the security guard behind a counter to my right. "Hey Ernie." I called as I waited for the elevator.

"Hi Bella." He said in his aging man voice. The trip up was quick and easy, calming almost. Sure, the elevator music made me want to punch someone's face in, but the slight hum and movement of the elevator always calmed me down. Yeah . . . I was weird.

The elevator door opened at the top door and I screamed.

Mr. Cullen was standing right in front of the door, not maybe three inches away from me. His eyes widened when he saw me and took a step back, obviously just as weirded out by the sudden close proximity.

I let out a shaky breath and put my foot in front of the elevator door so it wouldn't close and it would stay open for Mr. Cullen.

I looked up at him and my heart – which I thought had calmed to a normal rate—now picked up its pace once again. I had forgotten just how amazing leg quiveringly sexy this man was. I shook my head slightly though. He was my boss. He was a dick head, and he was my boss.

His eyes were a blazing gold today. Such an odd color. For some reason they looked so much lighter than I remembered yesterday. He smiled slightly at my reaction, probably the one where I shit my pants once I saw him. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." I stuttered out, stepping to the side so he could enter the elevator. He stood in the same spot though. "You just surprised me."

"Please, Isabella, call me Edward." He said in a deep voice. Oh man, my name was like velvet falling from his perfect lips. I reminded myself to breath as a ferocious blush started to creep up my neck.

"Just as long as you call me Bella, sir." I said in a shaky voice. He gave me a crooked smile and I was sure, I swear to god, that my heart stopped beating for a second.

I decided I couldn't stand there anymore and hold an elevator that he wasn't taking. I inched around him and moved through the glass door to the left, all the while sure I was feeling his eyes burning holes in me. Or my legs, that looked damn good in these heals. But I ignored it and once I had a nice thick wall separating us, I started calming down.

I was at my desk the next second and sitting down in another. Damn, my heart was still fluttering. But it was just the way he looked at me. And when he wore those suits, just begging me to imagine how many pacs he was carrying, how thick, exactly, his biceps were, his triceps. What he could do with those hands . . . with those lips, that tongue . . .

Cassia came in at that moment, interrupting a very passionate day dream. I squeaked, shocked, and completely fell out of my chair. Cassia paused at the door, her black bag swinging halfway up her arm. She stared at me as I stumbled to my seat. And then she smiled.

"I saw Mister Cullen in the lobby when I came in." she noted calmly, peeking at me from the corner of her eye with a smile as she walked to her desk. "So I'm guessing you saw him earlier. And he is wearing his light blue shirt today. Damn he looks good in that shirt." Her smile was just getting bigger as she sat down. "So. Welcome to the fantastic world of fantasizing Mr. Cullen naked and naughty."

I stared at her with an open mouth and tried to stutter out some sort of response. "That's—that's completely—wha—psh that's completely ridiculous."

She winked at me quickly as Sarah entered the room, non the wiser of this ridiculously embarrassing conversation and sat at her desk. "I want to meet in the conference room in an hour. I want our lead article editors in there as well. We need the layout set by the end of next week ladies."

They nodded, Cassia instantly getting out of her chair with a notebook and heading towards the elevator to go to the next floor down, to the main office room where our reporters and editors were all sitting in these tiny little claustrophobic like cubicles. God I went there before I left yesterday and it just looked absolutely horrible.

/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0

We were at that massive conference table, three editors sat to my left, Cassia and Sarah sat to my right. I was at the head of the table, a pile of papers spread out to half of the table. Cassia had her laptop out in front of her, furiously typing shit I forgot I said half a second later. I took a gulp of my coffee that Sarah brought in before the meeting (they obviously knew how these meetings affected people better than I did) and then turned around to that giant television on the wall that I thought was just that. A television. Who would have known it's a touch screen?

I took that weird touch thing in my hand and tapped on an article, adjusted the column size and attempted to drag it to the large white square in the center, acting as the magazine page. But instead the screen I was working on disappeared.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Sarah, I lost the thing again." I turned to her with a desperate look as she hurried over to do damage control.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm just surprised you didn't have this at the other place you worked at. Then again Mr. Cullen just issued these like a month ago to every one of our locations so . . ."

I sighed and took the pen back once she got the page up again. I pressed that small button on the side and held it down, then was able to drag the article over. I let it go and the article stuck. "There you go you piece of shit." I said, almost growled. "Cassia, pull up a frame. I know we don't have pictures, but I want to see what it will look like on the page."

The next second a frame showed up to the bar on the far left, the options, and I dragged that over, placed it in the center, then moved it more to the upper corner.

"Kay, Sarah, if you were to flip the page, would you notice this picture if I put it right here?" I asked. Moving to the side so she could see it.

"Yea, definitely. It's perfect there." She said quickly. I drank the last of the caffeine, feeling my heart rate pick up slightly and my hands shook slightly. I was never good with caffeine, but by god I needed it now. I had never been under this much pressure before and it felt like my hair was going to fall off and shrivel up.

"Okay, okay, okay. I want this lay out, right here, for your article, Peter." I said, directing it to one of the editors. "And for those three that you showed me James."

I heard papers shuffling around, but I ignored them. "This is way too empty though." I groaned, and the shuffling stopped. "Okay, Cassia, I want caption boxes underneath that picture right there, one font size smaller than the article lettering. Yeah, just like that. Okay, keep that there. Make the title box for the article bigger. Bolder. Okay, stop, that size is good right there. And . . . let's see . . . I want another, smaller picture, in the lower right hand corner. Smaller than that. It's going to be a photo of Peter. You know when you see that in the newspaper, when you get to see who wrote it? I always liked that. But make it smaller. Smaller. Smaller. Come on Cassia, we don't want it to be too distracting. Stop! Perfect. Okay, save this."

I sighed and dropped my shoulders, taking a step back to admire the page layout. "Alright, that's four pages down right there. But I think I might want this for more."

I heard the conference room door open. "If you don't have coffee with you then you can turn around and leave!" I shouted to whoever had entered, with my back turned to them as I tapped for a blank layout page.

"Bella."

I froze, my heart dropping. Oh no. I did not just say that to my fucking boss.

I turned around to face Edward, who stared at me with a serious expression, but his eyes were dancing with humor. "Oh my god, Mr. Cullen, I am so incredibly sorry." I rushed out, but he held up his hand to stop me and I instantly shut up.

"I just need to see you in my office." He said quickly. My heart dropped further, if possible. He was going to fire me. Shit I was on a roll too.

Okay not really on a roll. More like a frenzied shit fest that miraculously had some good outcomes. But still. That was close to a roll as I was ever going to get today.

I followed him solemnly out of the door, passing the pen to Sarah. She looked at it for a moment in shock before stumbling to her feet with excitement and moving to the screen. He entered the office first, holding the door open for me. I smiled in thanks and stepped in and to the left, in front of his desk.

"Please, sit." He said, motioning to the chair next to me. I saw his eyes flicker down my body as I moved, when he thought I wasn't looking. I know I should feel humiliated and violated, but instead it sent yummy tingles up my legs and to a very, very private place. Mhmm, you guessed where.

I sat down and flattened my skirt as he sat down in his own, far more comfortable chair, unbuttoning his jacket and leaning forward. "Bella," he began , and I braced myself for it. "I just wanted to apologize for my absolutely rude behavior yesterday afternoon."

I stared at him for a moment, not moving, not reacting. Was he serious? I had never, ever, had a boss apologize to me before. It felt strange.

"I—um—it's fine?" I asked, sounding like a question for some reason. He smirked and I felt like I was about to melt, but I held my posture and tried to pretend to be calm instead of incredibly turned on. Damn I'd need a cold shower after being this long in this man's company.

"I just felt horrible, for being so absurdly rude." He explained further, and I nodded slowly. "But I do want you to feel comfortable here," yeah, well, I wanted to jump you're bones Mr. Cullen, but I guess I'm still pretty comfortable. "But I don't want you to feel weird about your boss or anything."

Nope. I don't feel weird about him. Just completely turned on by him.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, it's completely fine." I said after a moment of silence.

"Please, Bella, you can call me Edward." He said, smiling.

Okay Bella, breath. Breath. You are not going to have sex with him. You are not going to fuck his brains out. Or yours. You are not going to imagine him naked, picture how big he is . . .

Aw fuck.

"O-okay Edward." I stuttered, and laughed nervously. I crossed my legs, and saw his eyes unconsciously shift to my thigh as the skirt hitched up a little. I felt warm everywhere for a second before I cleared my throat. His eyes snapped up to my face and I gasped. They were darker, so much darker. God, how did he _do_ that? But the lust was unmistakable and I found myself unable to breath, despite my struggling to do so.

"I—I—" I struggled to say something but came up short. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I could see him now, standing up from his desk, walking over to me. In his eyes I saw him, the need, to stand in front of me, to hold the side of my face with one hand, brush my cheek with his thumb and raise me to my feet delicately before dominating me with a ferocious kiss. I could imagine our tongues fighting for dominance as our hands franticly ripped at each other's clothing, as our soon to be naked bodies grinded against each other, his rock hard member rubbed against me core.

I let out a sigh and that snapped me out of my fantasy and out of the trance Edward had set me in. No, not Edward. Mr. Cullen. He was Mr. Cullen, not Edward. And we were not going to have sex. Yet. Shit stop it Bella! God you are such a whore! But he was so hot . . . and he obviously wanted to ride this little lady right here.

I shook my head and stood up abruptly. Edward sat back, his eyes lightening up drastically and he looked just as confused and shocked as I was. "Um, t—thanks for the apology Mr. Cullen. I just- I have to get back to w-work now." I said, and turned on my heal, walking out of the office. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Damn it what would be the harm in having a quickie with my boss?

Oh ok, let's list them shall we?

Lose my job

Lose any hope at a future job like this, or any job nearly as well paying.

Get a horrible reputation as a complete slut

Feel horrible about it afterwards

Ect. Ect.

Yeah, but at least I would get the best sex of my entire life . . .

No. No, I wasn't going to do it, and that was final. So suck it up Bella. Damn it.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

It was seven o'clock. I just worked a fourteen hour shift. I was bone tired and all I wanted to do was take a hot bath and try not to have wild sex dreams about a certain, sexy boss of mine.

I walked out the door and waved to the late night security guard whose name I had no idea. I walked out the door and froze. Oh _hell_ no.

"Officer, sir, I'm sorry but what are you doing?" I all but screamed as I ran as best I could in these horrible heals. All I saw was this massive, huge officers back and in front of him was my car, getting hooked up to a tow truck. Fuck!

The cop turned around, his broad shoulder twisting so he could look behind him quickly at whoever was bothering him. Oh great, I got stuck with one of those cops.

He turned back around to the truck, not even catching a full glimpse of me before walking back to his cop car parked maybe five spaces away from mine. "Officer!" I shouted, chasing after him. I saw his heavy shoulders fall as he sighed but he continued to walk. I caught up with him though, and walked by his side until we got to the car, where finally, after being such a rude asshole, he turned around to look at me.

"Look, you were parked in a twenty minute or less area and since you were there for more than—"

He stopped talking once he really looked at me. And what I saw next was a little bit more than shocking.

His eyes, a deep brown, almost black and scrunched up and hard, softened. Like Edwards eyes had changed lightness and darkness, I saw the same thing here. Only his eyes were so brown they were almost black, and then the lightened, they turned the color to light chocolate. It looked like the blackness was melting down, like he had ice over something deep inside him and it was just thawed. So weird.

His face and entire body visibly relaxed and a sigh escaped him, brushing over my face. And before I knew it, his massive palm, bigger than my entire face, was cupping my cheek. Oh man he was really warm. Was he sick, did he have a fever? That would explain this really, really awkward thing happening right now. . .

"Oh," he sighed again. His breath smelled like the woods, of dirt and trees. God that was weird. Did he eat earth worms in his spare time? "I've finally found you." His thumb slid down the line of my jaw delicately, and it just felt so weird how absolutely warm he was. God this was creepy. Oh wait. Wait one second. I knew what he was doing. When I was bugging him half a minute ago he was being a complete dick and he couldn't get rid of me. Now all of a sudden he was being creepy weird? What? The only explanation would be that he was trying to weird me out of this. Completely weirding me out and trying to get rid of me. Bastard. It was working too.

I pulled my head out of his grip and his hand hung in the air as he stared at me, shocked, while I took a couple steps back. "Okay, officer, never mind. Thank you for towing my car though. But its fine, it's fine. I'll just call a cab."

I backed away while he stood in the same position. I was reaching into my purse and grabbing my phone, but I turned around and started to walk away because his look was really starting to creep me out. I dialed the local cab service easily and was listening to it ring when I felt a warm, giant hand on my arm. I couldn't help but yelp and turn around, ready to use any self defense techniques Charlie had shown me.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." He said in a husky voice. "I just- I felt bad about your truck, but I had to because of my job, and things, but I am completely willing to give you a ride home."

No. "That's fine, officer, I really don't mind getting a cab."

His eyes hardened suddenly. They were still a creepy light brown, that I saw him change before. Damn he was scary. And huge, like two feet taller than me. "No, really. I think I should give you a ride home."

I was at a loss for words due to fear for a second. "O-okay." I whispered, and he broke into a huge toothy grin.

"Great." He led me to his car, his hand still on my arm in a tight, possessive grip that scared me. My heart was racing and I felt my blood rushing with adrenaline. He opened the passenger door and I stood there, waiting for him to let me go. He did, but after a slight pause. I sat in the seat carefully, pulling my legs closed tightly, pulling my skirt down as far as possible and hugging my purse to my stomach. My shirt covered my breasts enough, my legs weren't overly exposed, I didn't look too easy, did I?

The cop got in the driver's side and shot me a smile. I cringed, but gave him a fake smile back. He didn't seem to notice how awkward this was for me, how much I wanted to get away right now. He started the car and we started to drive away as the sun started to slip away.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." He said after a few minutes of torturing silence. "Jacob Black."

I stayed silent.

"Where, exactly, do you live?" he asked, realizing that he had no idea where he was going.

"It's the apartment right around this corner here." I said, pointing to the building. He nodded, and pulled onto the curb. I reached or the door as fast as I could, practically falling out of the car as I did so.

"Wait." I heard Jacob call as I slammed the door and went to go into the building I had lied to him about. No way was I showing this creep where I lived. I turned around despite my better judgment and plastered another fake smile on.

"I- I was wondering if I could maybe see you again?" he was smiling, staring at me expectantly like there was no way I could say no.

"I'm not sure." I said, flipping through every let down I had in my head. Oh man this was so awkward how the fuck did you tell a totally weird officer of the law to fuck off? "I have a boyfriend and I'm not sure he would be okay with that, you know?" I lied.

I hoped it was dark enough so he wouldn't be able to see the blush that gave away my lie. I couldn't see his eyes through the dark, but I could see his body stiffen. "Boyfriend?" I nodded. "What's his name?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. God he was so pushy. Wasn't that a little private?

"What's his name? What does he look like?"

"I- that's a little private, officer." I said, laughing awkwardly. "I have to go." I said, and turned around, walking into the lobby of whatever building he dropped me off at. I heard him say something, but I ignored him, pretending not to hear. I hopped to the left once I got in the door and waited to hear the engine. It seemed like ten minutes, maybe more. But finally I heard him drive away, my heart going crazy the whole time.

I sighed, and peeked my head out, staring at an empty street. My apartment was a block down, I could see it from here. I scurried there as fast as I could and then collapsed onto my bed.

What the fuck just happened.


End file.
